A number of processes exist for the generation of liquid droplets using electromechanical actuation. One method for such distribution is to atomize a liquid by a delivery system comprising a perforate structure which is vibrated by an electromechanical transducer which has a composite thin-walled or planar structure, and is arranged to operate in a bending mode. Liquid is supplied to the vibrating perforate structure and sprayed therefrom in droplets upon vibration of the perforate structure. Such attempts in the art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,122, 3,615,041, 4,479,609, 4,533,082, 4,790,479, 5,518,179, 5,297,734, 6,341,732, 6,378,780, and 6,386,462.
While electromechanical transducer delivery systems are known in art, their difficulties are known as well. Specifically, there have been efforts to improve the overall distribution of the atomized liquids in a volume of space. However, many of these delivery systems suffer because of their inability to properly “loft” the atomized liquids in the air high enough to achieve sufficient dispersion such that the distribution of the liquid active materials is maximized. Thus, a need exists for an improved delivery system and method for generating droplets of liquid active materials to increase the distribution of the liquid active materials beyond that which is currently capable.